Biometric recognition systems are typically employed to identify movement and visual characteristics of live subjects. Media displays are typically employed to deliver advertising content to viewers in a wide variety of settings. Simple, static media displays (e.g., printed or painted graphics and text) remain widely used. Typically, the content of a particular static media display is fixed for a lengthy period of time (e.g., weeks or months). In addition to static media displays, dynamic media displays have also been adopted. The content of dynamic media displays can be frequently refreshed. Traditionally, this ability has been utilized to display a series of advertisements so that a passerby may see more than one advertisement before the viewing opportunity ends.
Both static and dynamic media displays are typically located in highly visible areas based on the rationale that highly visible displays reach more potential customers. Moreover, specific advertising content is often displayed in a particular location based on a limited understanding of the demographic profile of viewers at that location. However, in many contexts the understanding of the demographic profile of pedestrians in a retail environment at any given time and the evolution of the demographic profile over time remains very limited. As a consequence, the effectiveness of displayed advertising content is limited. The uncertainty surrounding the effectiveness of display sign advertising generates resistance to capital investment to replace existing signs with more costly signs that provide the ability to display digital media. Improvements in the identification of a demographic profile of pedestrians in a retail environment, its evolution over time, and the selection of media content targeted to the identified demographic profile is desired.